1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waste liquid treatment system that can be used when decomposing/treating waste liquid exhausted from a plant, waste liquid of cleaning liquid, dehydration liquid, raw material processing liquid or the like or waste liquid produced when decomposing stored harmful chemical substances containing chlorinated hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-259073, there have been known waste liquid treatment systems using a dechlorination method, a hydrothermal oxidation method, an atomization/roasting method, a fluidization/roasting method and a photo-decomposition method.
However, the above listed known systems are accompanied by problems in terms of cost, processing capacity and safety depending on the type of waste liquid to be treated. Particularly, the problems are serious when mainly treating harmful chemical substances such as chlorinated hydrocarbons.